72nd hunger games
by Darkflame324
Summary: Sage is the younger sister of Cato. She is reaped for the 72nd hunger games. Read on to see how the Games affect her and see if she can make it out alive. Will she survive? Find out!
1. Meeting Again

I could see a figure running towards me. Instead of my natural instinct to run I was running to that person. I had a sword in my hand as well the other person. I couldn't move my body, I tried to turn but that kept me running towards my foe. I braced for impact as we crashed.

I woke with a start. I was back in my room in District 2. My dream felt real as I turned on my light a grabbed one of my pillows. Reality came back to me. My mother had died of a cough and my brother is training for the Hunger Games and to be a Peace keeper. My dad was always drunk and saying nonsense.

…..

"Are you ready for the reaping Sage?" My only friend in the whole entire world, Emerald or Emma asked me.

"Ready as you are. If I get reaped, you'll be in charge of my quarry duties." I teased.

Anyone who knows about the Hunger Games is no laughing matter. My brother Cato, went chasing off for its glory. I haven't really seen my brother for 4 years after he started training. Part of me misses him and part of me thinks he's an idiot for wasting life about these stupid games.

"I know we have the most victors out of all the other districts, but what if we are actually reaped?" Emma askes.

"Low chance of making it too the games. There are most likely a bunch of female 16+ career almost-tributes waiting in a line or something. We'll be safe." I respond in my thoughts.

"But What if?"

"Let's get it out of our heads. We'll be late to getting to work. You know Julia doesn't like us late.

As we step to the quarry base, there is a sign. All go to the training center, all kids under 18 must go. Others continue work. I was chosen to work in the Quarries instead of as a Peace keeper. I'm pretty happy about that choice.

I live in one of the main cities. The training center and a stone quarry or right by in the outskirts of town. My house is closer to the Quarry so going to the training center will be a long walk. I sigh as jog back across town to the Training center.

"Okay young people, because the reaping is only a week away, all of you have to train for the games." The announcements call on fallowed by a screech.

Emma and I head over to the knife station because A, swords and spears are too long for my arms. B, because I really don't want to run into my brother and C, because I am actually skilled somewhat at knifes. Another thirteen year-old is already there, she never missed a target.

Emma grabs a knife and throws it. It misses the target way off. The girl laughs at this and throws another knife. I gulp as I see Emma's older brother come near us. Salem is a really big Annoying bully. I barely see him but I know when Emma has bruises on her. I grab a knife, I look at the blade. I pretend that one of those dummies is Salem and throw it.

It hits the dummy on the arm. That's good enough for me though the brunet knife-girl hits the same dummy in chest.

I hear behind me Salem still taunting his younger sister. Cato never hurt me, he left me but wasn't mean at me besides teasing me. I knew I couldn't do anything because I way the about 90lbs and because I can't do hand to hand combat.

"Your friend of yours at least _hit_ the target. Not in a fatal spot but hit it. You're a shame to our district." I hear.

I know Emma is strong and won't cry. Plus, people are staring now including me and that would be just plain dumb to do that. Emma slowly backs away from her brother. She scampers away from his shadow and then hides behind a wall.

I don't run or turn back to what I was doing. I see ice blue eyes meet up with mine. Great I think, the one thing I wanted to do was to avoid my brother. Salem is now looking at me, he fallows my eye line to Cato. Crap.

I quickly turn back to throwing knives. Emma soon joins my side again, she now every second looks back.

The lunch announcements come on and I just fallow everybody else. I've only been hear twice, deciding to be a career and when I was 12. I head to the line of where people grab their food when I feel myself being pulled back but the edge of my jacket. Hands go over my mouth as I'm pulled back down the hall.

When we enter a smaller gym/classroom, I'm let go. Salem is there and so is my brother.

 **How was that? I hope you guys enjoyed. This is more of a back-round for Sage from Spirt Hearts.**

 **Till later,**

 **Darkflame**


	2. Talk

Salem walked around the chair that I was tired up in with rope. There were a few other Careers in the room. I noticed knife-girl. My mind still buzzed from the person who grabbed me and made me hit my head. The room slowly spanned as they talked.

"Why is _she_ here? She can barely throw a knife in a fatal spot! I thought this was only for the toughest of Careers." Complained Knife-girl.

"Can it Clover. We need help from this Quarry kid." Salem replied.

My eyes continued to scan the room. It looked like it haven't been used in quite some time. Cobwebs were in the corners of the wall and dust covered the desks the Careers were sitting on.

"First, my name is not Clover, its Clove. I don't need this Quarry kid calling me that. And second, what do we need her for?" Clove snapped back.

"Relax _Clover,_ I understand that this is someone special. Cato?" Salem said very amused sound.

Clove's fists balled up. I heard her mutter something under her breath. I think Salem didn't hear that. Cato stepped forward.

"Why do we need her Salem? Won't we have trouble if anyone notices that one of the Quarry kids are leaving?" Clove questioned.

"I doubt it. As long as my sister doesn't say anything about her missing. Not like she's my sister anymore." Salem responded.

"What should I do to Sage? Will I break a limb or get a black-eye Salem?" Cato asked sounding impatient.

"You are my successor Cato. You don't need to prove your worth. Clove, however needs to do her final test to prove that she can be a true Career." Salem said with a smirk.

Clove wasted no time and threw a knife close to my head. I didn't blink and it all happened in a flash. I felt a cool blood on me ear before it started to sting. Clove smirked as the pain grew. Before I knew what had happened, I was dragged out by my brother and thrown against the room.

"I thought I wouldn't have to see you again. But now the trainers make everyone under the age of 18 train for the week. Now leave me presents. I have a feeling that you won't be here next year." Cato taunted.

I held back tears as I scampered away. _Won't be here next year._ The words rang through my head as I headed to the bathroom to wash my ear.

…LATER….

"Where were you Sage? During lunch?" Emma asked me as we headed out of the Training center.

"I had to do something." I replied, lying.

WE reached Emma's home. I waved bye and ran to my home as fast as I could. My dad wouldn't be home till later. He was out drinking at the bar probably. (Not that we have enough money but whatever.)

"Uh hi Sage." A heard a voice call out from my porch.

I ran up the steps. As fast as I could.

"I thought you said that you were going to train longer today? I never thought you'd be here right now." I replied.

Ember is the only person that understands me besides Emma. I know my dad doesn't like anybody at my house besides me and my brother. Not that he has ever been here since 4 years ago. Ember is training for the games but he did work in the Quarries and occasionally I'll see him.

"I take it you missed me?" Ember replied with a grin.

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. Anyway, aren't trainees supposed to stay later since we are so close to the reaping?" I asked.

"Never mind that. What happened to your ear?" He asked.

I flinched at its touch. Ember had a concerned look on his face. I didn't reply, I went inside and looked if there was anything to eat. Only bottles of liquor and grape juice. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of grape juice.

"You didn't answer me Sage. Who did that and Why?" Ember asked again grabbing my wrist.

I flicked it off and went to my room. Ember trailing behind me. He kept asking it again and again, each time I didn't reply.

"I don't need you getting hurt Ember. They didn't do any more damage and I'm fine." I finally said.

Ember had a disappointed face on him. He left the room and walked out. Ember muttered something under his breath while leaving. I just stared and watched him leave and go back down the path. I didn't know if I had did something wrong?

….LATER that night…

"Sage get down here. Let your brother inside." My father angrily yelled.

My brother? What is Cato doing here at home a week from the reaping? I rushed downstairs not wanting to get hit with another bottle. That glass really hurts my shoulder blade. I opened up the door. The rain pattered the windows as Cato came inside.

"What are you doing here boy? I thought you sleep/live in the Annex Training center." My dad called from where he was watching the 71st hunger games. Where Johanna Mason from District 7. That's the arena that Emma's sister Quartz died by her hands or axe.

"Relax, I just need to talk to my sister real quick." Cato called as he dragged me to the steps which I scampered up the fastest I could.

I'm really quick. The first years of school before the Board decided whether we would train to be a Peacekeeper or a Quarry worker. We played doge ball most of the days. I never got out or got anybody out. I'm not bold nor strong but quick and clever. One time though I guess I got someone else by telling Ember to throw at a certain spot to get someone else but I didn't throw the ball.

"Okay this is what I need you to do-"Cato started to say…

 **How's that? I Hope you guys enjoyed. BTW Ember is 13 same as Sage and Emma. Cato is 15.**

 **Also, I hope you continue to fallow this story. Till next time**

 **-Darkflame324**


	3. Sacrafice

"We need you to be a sacrifice." Cato finally said,

'Why!?" I gasped.

"We are strong Careers. It would be waste to kill one so that the other strong player has to kill the other to win. If we have a weaker District partner, then the one of that year can become victor." Cato explained.

"Basically I'm a pig to slaughter? You know I have a life too ya know?" I said eagerly.

"If you don't do it. We will kill Emma and that weakling Ember then." Cato replied.

I gulped as I scampered off to my room. I curled into a ball. What has happened to my life?

THE NEXT DAY IN THE AFTERNOON AT THE TRAINING CENTER

I grabbed the knife in my hand. I pretended that every one of those training dummies were Cato, Salem, Clove, and every other person who has made me mad. They all were hit ether in the arm or the leg.

"I guess you are able to trip someone. But you still need some work." Clove said.

I growled as I threw the last knife. It landed strait into the stomach as Clove threw hers into the chest. Knifes won't help that much but they can help.

"I know you the sacrifice for Salem. I never liked Salem that much, I won't be happy having him as a victor but that's another winner for our District. I know you are going to die in that arena, I hope you luck but that would be a waste of faith so no luck. Bye see you" Clove replied.

I knew my fate too. Blood poured in my ears. I didn't mind that much about being in the hunger games. But a _sacrifice_ a freaking sacrifice for that jerk! I walked back to the tree climbing station, Emma was there too.

"Hey Emma. Want to race up the tree? I'll give you a few seconds of a head start" I asked.

Emma wasn't that strong, or smart, or quick, or brave but she was my friend. She gave me food for lunch and a quick snack during the quick role call time at the Quarries. My dad never fed me since my brother left. I starved for the first few weeks till Emma gave me some of her food. After working in the Quarries if we weren't too tired.

"Sure! I'm ready to beat you this time." Emma replies climbing slowly back down to the base. Sometimes I wonder if she has a fear of heights.

When she made it back down to the ground the timer started. I waited to five seconds before my time started. Emma had only made it to the first or second branch before I had past her. Her brown hair waved as she tried to catch up back with me. I grabbed one than another hosting myself up the tree. People started to watch us as I made it to the half way point. I looked down and Emma was struggling close around ¼ of the tree. I reached the top in 40 seconds, Emma was around the half-way point. She looked tired as the Canon went off saying that I had made it to the top and the people who were watching clapped slightly.

THE NEXT DAY

"Seriously Emerald. You can't climb a tree in a minute and a half. No wonder nobody except Cato's sister is the only one that will hang out with you." I heard Salem tell his younger sister when he caught us during we were leaving the Annex.

"At least I'm quick enough to run across the branch without it swaying. I'm not as quick but at least I can afford to stop and rest in the trees if I'm in the Hunger games." Emma replied to Salem's taught.

"I'm taking you home Emerald. Mom's orders. Tell Cato's sister goodbye before we leave. Tomorrow's the Reaping." Salem said while grabbing Emma's arm and start walking off.

Emma and Salem are children of the great victor Lyme and have quite the money. Ember also is pretty rich for his dad being leader Peace Keeper and mom being a trainer at the Annex. My dad and mom both trained in the Annex but were lower in score so they never were in the hunger games. My mom's death really shook my dad made home drunk and mad at all of his kids.

I reached home. Cato was already there with a girl?

"Sage." My brother said while I walked in. The girl looked familiar her brown hair and green eyes looking at me.

"I'm sure you remember Clove from the Annex? She will be staying the night. Her parent are occupied so that asked us if we could host her. Dad is gone for the night. So please make her welcomed." Cato said while holding a weird smile on his face.

"Okay, but before you ask. We don't have food except-"I started to say.

"I have food." Clove said.

"Okay. I'll be in my room." I said while walking up the steps.

"Hold on Sage, we need some assists from you more than being a sacrifice for Salem. We have another plan.

 **Did you guys enjoy? What will be Cato and Clove's idea for Sage? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **BTW, Salem is 17 and Cato and Clove MIGHT be Clato In this Fanficton.**

 **-Darkflame**


	4. Reaping

"So basically, I have to kill Salem myself when he tries to attack me. When I get into the arena, get away from Salem away as fast as I can. Grab a supplies as fast as I can then scat and rush away. Right?" I repeat what Cato and Clove have told me.

"Yep. We don't need that jerk around here. His ego is as big as Cato here and if becomes victor, we will be toys and he's ego will become bigger and we'll become useless lumps of skin." Clove assures me.

"So this is all for you? What about my life!" I protest.

"Well your life isn't as important as ours." Cato adds.

I eye him. I hate everybody in my district. The reaping is tomorrow where I will volunteer for tribute into the 72nd Hunger Games. I rush upstairs and climb into my hill of blanket on the floor of which I call my bed. I curl up into a ball.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I wake up in the middle of the night. I feel alone, more than ever. I hope I do something good in the games and not just be a _Sacrifice_ for anyone. My thoughts keep me up for a while as I stare up at the ceiling, listening to my brother snore through the open door. His "friend" Clove stayed the night even though she's about the age of me.

I hear Cato saying stuff in his dreams but nothing I can tell by his mumbles. I final catch sleep again and think about tomorrow.

NEXT DAY….

I wake up in the morning around 9:00. Shoot the reaping is at 10 and we have to be there or the Peacekeepers will be knocking at the doors. I don't really wear much as I shuffle through my pile of clothes that weren't that bunched up. I pick a grey jacket with pale blue shirt and grey shorts and headed out the door.

"Are you ready to face the 2nd reaping Sage? How many times will you out your name in? My broth gloats that he's going to win this year." Emma says as I run to her.

"I ready Emma." I respond.

I just think if she is ready to see one of her best friends in the whole of Panem is going into those games and not coming out. Not that I don't think that I'm going to die but I think it's set in stone that somehow I'll die in those pathetic Capitol TV show.

We head up the street as we see a large group of teenagers standing in a big mob sorted into our age groups. Emma and I find a spot where most of the other Quarry-kids stand in a different spot then Career tributes. Earlier we put our names

"Welcome District 2 to the Reaping for the 72nd Hunger Games" A women wearing a grey dress with stones in the skirt-part of it. Sorry but I'm not from District 8 and don't know what those things are called.

"Anyway let's start with the reason why we have these _wonderful_ games to begin with!" The women says.

The video played of how the games started because District 13 rebelled against the Capitol blah, blah, Capitol created the Hunger Games blah, blah, blah, 24 tributes 12 male and 12 female, blah, blah, blah. I think the video is just a stupid excuse so that the Capitol don't have to explain themselves why they send us to our death. There aren't winners, there are only survivors.

"Anyway, let's start with the girls for our District 2 tribute this Games!" The lady, I think her name is Opal shrieks like a little girl who just found out that her crush likes her.

I feel a thousand eyes on me as most of the higher Career pack stares at me. Opal grabs the name from the bowl as she slowly, dramatically opens the name from the bowl and dramatically slowly reads the name out.

"Sage Hadley." Opal reads off of the tag.

At least I didn't have to volunteer as I walk up to the stage. Usually if I wasn't going to be a _Sacrifice_ somebody else would take my place. Most of the people looked shocked that nobody stepped forward to take my place.

"Now for the boys." Opal says as an awkward silence goes over the crowd. She draws a name out and starts to say "Nathan-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I recognize Salem's voice as he pushes people out of the way to make his way to the stage. I just look at the microphone as Salem annouces his name to the swarm of people below the stage.

"Welcome the tributes of the 72nd Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.

May the odds be truly in my favor and let the 72nd Hunger Games began.

 **I hope you guys Enjoyed! Not that anyone reads my stuff but whatever. Sorry I haven't posted I had to go on vacation to Canada with a group of people from my school! But hey I will never give up and keep trying this story going! NEVER GIVE UP ON WRITING!**


	5. Heartbreak

My heart races as I'm lead up to a room in the Justice Building. I hear people come up to me when I'm stuck in the Justice Building in District 2. My brother quick talks to me but only says 3 words. _Remember the plan._ My stupid arrogant brother think for his only good. I see Emma rush into the room with two peace keepers at her side.

"I don't know how to break this to you Sage…" Emma starts to say.

Oh no.

"Ember asked me out. HE didn't say why. I'm so sorry but I kept this hidden from you since we met in basic training camp but, I also had a crush on him. I'm truly sorry Sage. I know you will never heal from this but I'm truly sorry. Ember and I will try to sneak you sponsors under out parent's name." Emma says and quickly leaves.

My heart sheds in to more pieces than there are tributes who have died in those stupid freaking Hunger Games. My heart did mend myself but now I feel older and bitter. My life has never been easy and I've never had anything go my way. The first person I felt like understood me. Left me for my family. I don't care now who I die by. I don't care if I survive the Hunger Games or die. My life is so twisted I wonder if the world hates me. With these thoughts I'm lead onto the train. I see my "mentor" standing there.

"I'm sure both of you know who I am." The women their said to us as we sat down at the table.\

I knew who she was. Another victor form District 2 but I don't really care. I'm only freaking 13, not a Career tribute, not a strong person, I'm just a scared little girl trapped in these games. I think this as when Enobaria starts to talk.

"This year I will be the mentors since Lyme is busy… But you guys are District 2! Make our District proud!" Enobaria called out[KD1] [KD2] [KD3] [KD4] [KD5] [KD6] [KD7] [KD8] [KD9] .

"Evan though some of you are on the, smallish side." Enobaria said looking down at me.

"Relax Enobaria, Sage isn't much. I figure that she'll die in those games, also we have "arrangements"." Salem says leaning against his chair like I've seen those business people do like my teachers.

"But we will also have to show District 2 is fierce and that we aren't weak. Even though like you said, some of us aren't as strong.' Enobaria responded roughly.

"What do you guys do? What are your signature weapons? Why are you here?" Enobaria questions us as she paces across the couch we sit on.

"Well, I've been training for these games since I was 8. I'm pacifically trained for the games. I specialize in sword training." Salem responds with a steady glare.

"I work in the quarries. I can throw knifes to their target. Though I'm quick and can climb a tree to the top under 1 minute. I'm here because I was _chosen_ to be a _Sacrifice_." I say. Not looking at anything but at the landscape go by.

"For now, you guys are going to watch the other Reapings from the other Districts." Enobaria says as she flips on the TV.

District 1- female- Sparkling Belcourt- 17 and male- Imperial Star-16

District 2- female- Sage Hadley-13 male- Salem Blade-16

District 3-female- Foallen Flitwick-15-male- Buddy Lexington-14

District 4- female- Hydra Florine-16-male- August Tearing-18

District 5- female- Cleva Avalon-15- male- Teddy Larson-17

District 6- female- Sierra Tundra-12-male- Andrew Steels-14

District 7- female- Rowan McLane-14male- Aspen Gyveir-16

District 8- female-Calico Witten-13-male- Witzz Myler-12

District 9-female-Zenia Blanz-15-male- Milo Switz-17

District 10-female- Feather Ranty-17-male- Talon Reese-16

District 11-female- Willow Yarrow-16-male- Bradey Trail-15

District 12- female- Slate Dixie-15-male- Collin Ridge-14

I guess those are my competetors. Yay, now truly may odds be truly in my favor. And may nothingness of my life be used in some way.

 **Sorry I haven't posted in how long?! I Cato's age is 14 not 15. Only about 5 of these characters besides Sage and Salem will be important. I want to see if you will guess who it is! Till next time- Darkflame324**


End file.
